Carved in Stone
by kaynibbler16
Summary: The Doctor, Rose and Jack visit an art museum in the 84th century to visit a special collection of sculptures. However, what Rose and the Doctor find will change their relationship in a very significant way. (9th Doctor/Rose, 10th Doctor/Rose)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I have no idea what really compelled me to write this; I guess it's just one of those "Why not?" ideas I had and I kind of just went with it. Hope you enjoy it. I love feedback so don't hesitate to leave any comments or criticisms you might have. And thank you for reading.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters.

* * *

The Doctor beamed with no small amount of pride as he stepped out of the TARDIS. He had promised to take Rose and Jack to see the New Renaissance Era of the 84th century, so what better place than an art museum. Of course it was no ordinary art museum. He picked the Andromeda Galactic Museum of Art, famed for its unusual and unique collection of artwork from all over the universe. As the Doctor gazed around the alleyway he'd parked the TARDIS in, an advertisement caught his eye. It featured a new collection for the museum; folding his arms crossed his chest, the Doctor smiled happily. Oh, Rose would certainly enjoy this.

"So, where are we?" Rose exited the TARDIS, her eyes danced with the delight of a new adventure. The Doctor smiled warmly as he turned towards his favorite human.

"Yeah, Doc, what is this new and exciting place that you absolutely must show us?" Jack followed behind Rose and looked around with an intrigued expression on his face. The Doctor had his suspicions of Jack at first, but after a thorough discussion between the two of them things were, for the most part, cleared up. Of course the discussion had mostly consisted of the Doctor explaining that there was to be absolutely NO shenanigans on his TARDIS, especially if Rose was involved. Jack cracked a joke about the Doctor being terrible at sharing. That had earned the Captain a thunderous glare and predatory growl, but things had been (mostly) smooth sailing since.

"Well," the Doctor was positively beaming with excitement, "let me be the first to welcome you to the 84th century; era of the New Renaissance." The Doctor pointed across the street from where the TARDIS stood towards a large ornate building. "And that is the Andromeda Galactic Museum of Art, where many of the most unique pieces from this era are located. That is where we are going today."

Rose gazed around the Doctor at the museum, curiosity in her eyes. "Hm, it looks just like a museum from Earth. Are you sure you're not just having us on?" Rose commented cheekily.

This caused the Doctor to puff up a bit. "Do you think that I, with my frankly magnificent time-ship, would take you to some ordinary, boring Earth museum?"

"Well, our last trip to a museum didn't end so well." The last thing Rose wanted was a repeat of the Van Statten incident. The Doctor visibly cringed at the mention of Van Statten's museum, that was a day he will never forget and hopefully never repeat.

"No, I made certain that there was no crazy multi-billionaires with crazed obsessions with all things alien in the vicinity." No, the Doctor was not going to allow what almost happened to Rose happen again. He whipped out his trusty screwdriver and scanned for any Dalek technology and, finding none, pocketed his screwdriver and turned back towards Rose and Jack with a grin. "Nope, no Daleks this time."

Rose sighed, relieved. "Okay then, lead the way." Grabbing the Doctor's hand, he led all three of them towards the museum.

The Andromeda Galactic Museum of Art did not disappoint as the Doctor, Rose, and Jack toured through the exhibits. Many pieces were breathtaking while several others were rather questionable, especially as to why they were even in an art museum. Even the Doctor couldn't appreciate some of the pieces. He had told Rose and Jack that there was one particular collection that he wanted to see, one that he believed they would really enjoy.

"I've not seen it myself, but I have heard of it. It is considered the most incredible exhibit in the museum." The Doctor was truly excited about this collection.

"Okay," Rose swung their hands back and forth as they walked through the Artylosa Moleir Exhibit, "sounds amazing."

The Doctor looked down at their hands, amazed by this wonderful human that had stolen his hearts so effortlessly. He was suddenly nervous; what would Rose think about this exhibit? Would she like it? The Doctor wanted to impress her; he really wanted to make her as happy as she made him. With that thought he stopped in front of a large set of doors that lead to another exhibit.

"It's called the Rose Exhibit," he said carefully. Rose gave him a tongue-touched smile. The Doctor swallowed, feeling a thrill of arousal because of that little pink tongue of hers.

As they wandered through the last of the exhibits in that wing of the museum, they saw signs leading towards the Rose Exhibit. Rose was thrilled; she wondered what this art collection contained. She was touched by the Doctor's decision to take them to see an exhibit that shared a name with her; she could tell he was trying to impress her. And she was so very impressed by this man. Life with the Doctor was exhilarating and Rose reveled in his presence; her Doctor was breathtaking.

Her Doctor, well, not HER Doctor.

That is to say that he wasn't hers, but well, oh who was she kidding. She did everything in her power to make him jealous; to make him look at her. She knew by now that she loved this strange man and his strange blue box, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Well, maybe ONE other way.

Rose blushed warmly as she thought about what she wanted to do with the Doctor; for the Doctor.

They finally made it to the double doors leading to the Rose collection and joined a large crowd waiting outside the exhibit. The trio saw tour guides lead different groups into the collection and the Doctor pulled out his psychic paper to secure them spots in a group. Rose could see a group exiting and noticed that a few of the members looked over towards her group with curious expressions. In fact, if she was honest, they were looking right at her. This made Rose nervous; why were they looking at her? She tried to ignore it but it set her on edge; she hoped it was nothing. A tall, thin, blue alien walked up to their group and gestured for the crowd of people to follow him as they were led towards the Rose Exhibit. He turned around just outside the doors and addressed their group.

"Welcome, friends, to the Rose Exhibit! This particular collection was recently acquired after the sculptor finally finished his last piece. The sculptor is known for his sensual pieces and this collection is the crown jewel of his works. These statues are considered the greatest pieces he has ever created, they evoke such emotion in some patrons that I feel that it is necessary to warn you that this collection may shock you a bit. But! Worry not, if any of you feel that you cannot continue, please do not hesitate to notify me that you need to leave the exhibit." The Doctor began to think that this may not have been the best idea, but Rose and most certainly Jack looked very curious to know what this exhibit contained.

"Alright then," the tall blue alien clapped his hands together, "if you would please follow me, I will answer any questions about the exhibit you may have."The trio followed the rest of their tour group into the exhibit.

The moment the Doctor, Rose, and Jack stepped through the doors, they couldn't believe what they saw. Right in front of them were some of the most incredible statues they had ever seen; they featured every color imaginable. However, what was the most shocking about this collection were neither the colors of the statues nor the sheer size of them, but the incredibly carnal nature of each piece.

"Oh. My. God!" Rose gasped.

The statues were in every sexual position Rose had ever seen, and many she had no idea were even possible. Each of the statues featured a woman, some by herself (Rose blushed at those ones) and others with a partner. The statues that featured a couple copulating made Rose shiver; the tour guide did not lie about the sensuality of each piece. They were simply mesmerizing.

Rose wandered further into the exhibit to gaze at the statues, each one more sexual than the one before it. There was something that had Rose on edge still. Something about these statues that she was missing, but she simply could not put her finger on it. She stared at the faces of the statue of a couple before her, noting the man's face in particular.

His face was contorted into pure ecstasy; his gaze focused on his female partner as though she were a goddess incarnate, worshiping her. Rose could not help but notice how handsome the statue was; the male was wiry and thin, but lean. He had hair that stuck up in all directions and if Rose looked closely she thought she could see a dusting of freckles across his face, although Rose couldn't figure how that was even possible.

Alien marble, she guessed.

Rose thought that his sideburns really brought out his cheekbones nicely, but it was the pout of his lips and the little hint of tongue behind his teeth that really made Rose throb with arousal. Rose could only describe this man as beautiful and if she were honest, a little bit foxy. She let her gaze fall on the female, although it was too difficult to see her face because of the position the male had bent her in. She could tell just by looking at the couple that there was something unique about them, something that even while carved in marble seemed to permeate the very air around them. It was like they had been made for one another; the incomplete halves of a perfect whole.

Rose walked around the other side to get a better look at the female, glancing at some of the other statues as well. When she finally got a better view of the female's face she nearly fainted.

It was her!

It was Rose!

It was her own face, eyes screwed shut and mouth wide open in a silent scream of unadulterated pleasure. Her statue self lay on her back, legs wrapped around the waist of her male partner as he buried himself within her. Rose felt herself getting wet despite the fact that she was basically looking at a marble version of herself having sex with a complete stranger. It was then that Rose finally realized what had been bothering her this entire time; she turned to look at the rest of the statues she could see.

Each and every female statue was Rose. The male statues were the same as well; the same man with thick, wild hair and sideburns and freckles.

What the hell was this? How could this be possible?

Rose wandered away from the rest of the group further into the gallery to see if she could discover any clues as to why she, or someone who looked remarkably like her, forever had her likeness carved into erotic sculptures.

Meanwhile, the Doctor was positively floored by what he was seeing.

Oh Rassilon, how could he have been so stupid. Rose was surely repulsed by the fact that he had brought her to an exhibit that featured every sexual act in the Kama Sutra and then some. No, he had to fix this quickly; apologize for not checking before he brought her here. Whipping around to find to Rose, and hopefully salvage this disastrous turn of events, he noticed that she was nowhere in sight. He also noted that Jack had disappeared as well, although that wasn't surprising at all. The Doctor made his way quickly through the crowd of people, searching for Rose; he'd find Jack later. As he looked around he couldn't help but notice the statues. He would be lying if he said he wasn't intrigued by them, something about them made him hot. Really hot, in fact.

He groaned. This was not going to be easy was it? Finally he caught sight of the blond in front of a crimson red statue and made his way over to her.

"Doctor?" He stopped right next to her and saw something in her eyes when she looked up at him, there something about her expression that burned in his veins.

His breath a shaky. "Yes, Rose?"

Rose's tongue darted out as she licked her lips and his eyes shot towards that full, sumptuous mouth of hers. Oh god, being surrounded by all these statues was compromising his restraint.

"Doctor, look at the faces…" Faces? The Doctor was confused, what about faces? All he could see was Rose's beautiful face.

"Really, Doctor, look at them." Rose was also struggling to keep a firm grip on her arousal, which was surprisingly difficult with the Doctor so close. "Look at the female's face, Doctor."

Giving in, the Doctor finally looked up at the statue in front of them. His mouth dropped.

It was…

It was…Rose!

HIS Rose!

"What?!" he exclaimed loudly, causing some patrons to startle next to them.

The statue in question was amazingly vulgar. Statue Rose lay mostly on her back with her male partner's head between her legs. It didn't take a Time Lord to guess what the male was doing. Rose's hands were buried in her partner's hair, her head thrown back in what was surely a very powerful orgasm. One of the male's hands gripped Rose's hip, while the other assisted between her legs. Rose's body was slightly arched off the base of the statue while the male supported part of her weight. If the male had been real, the Doctor was sure there would have been a devilish glint in his eye as Rose came apart hard in his arms. The Doctor felt himself grow hard at the sight of Rose in the throes of ecstasy. Her visage was such a vision of pure lust that it almost made him moan; he now knew what her expression would be in his future fantasies. And he was going to have many of them after this trip.

He felt that he should be incredibly jealous of this male statue for creating such an expression on his Rose's face, but for some peculiar reason he was not.

Interesting.

"Doctor?" Rose was looking at him, a very curious expression on her face. She watched the Doctor as he continued to stare at the statue, feeling a twinge between her thighs at his enthralled expression. She could tell he was completely enraptured by this statue, by her if she guessed correctly.

"Yeah?" His voice was ragged as he looked down at the real Rose standing next to him. She looked so good, so beautiful. He knew in that moment he would do anything to get her to make the same face as her statue. He wanted to make her scream like that, make her back arch as she cried out her release and came apart in his arms.

"Do you…do you think we could…" Rose bit her lip, what she was asking had the potential to destroy their relationship…or create something magnificent.

The Doctor's eyes darkened as he superior senses caught the scent of arousal, human female arousal. He closed the remaining distance between them and pulled Rose flush against him. Leaning down to her ear, he whispered huskily, "Oh yes, I think we can."

Rose gasped slightly and almost went completely boneless in his arms. Oh god, were they going to…? Judging by the hard feel of him against her stomach, she knew they most certainly were.

"Come, we'll find Jack later." He brushed his lips against the shell of her ear one last time before he guided her out of the exhibit. He ran through all the different scenarios and positions he wanted to use, taking a few ideas from the surrounding statues. Upon exiting the museum, they broke into a full sprint towards the TARDIS. Oh yes, neither one of them would forget tonight.

And little did they know just how important tonight would be for the both of them.

They forgot about the statues, they forgot about Jack, they forgot about everything except their desperate need to feel one another. To feel skin against skin.

As they burst through the TARDIS' doors, divesting one another of their clothing as best they could, their mouths met in possessive kisses. Tongues stroking, teeth clashing, shoving each other against the coral struts as they tried to get their hands on as much skin as possible. They knew that tonight was the night when everything about their relationship would change. The Doctor and Rose Tyler would change, and they wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: This is the second chapter, it is a little more explicit than the last. This is also more Jack centered. Please leave any comments or criticisms. Feedback is greatly appreciated.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters nor any of Shakespeare's.

* * *

Jack had witnessed the entire exchange between Rose and the Doctor; saw the intense reactions of both of them to the statues. He had noticed the similarities between Rose and the female statues almost immediately and was rather surprised when Doctor had not.

He smirked. The Doctor could be pretty oblivious sometimes, particularly when it came to a certain blond shop girl. He had a feeling that spending the night on the town might be the best course of action; it would give those two some much needed privacy. Don't get him wrong, he would most certainly LOVE to join the Doctor and Rose in bed. He may still be getting to know them, but he knew those two were something special. Mind made up, Jack continued through the exhibit to see the rest of the sculptures.

The collection seemed endless as Jack passed statue after statue.

He passed a beautiful lilac statue of Rose, who was pleasuring herself quite vigorously. Jack may not be her first choice, but he certainly would never turn away her affections if ever she needed him.

The exhibit was truly intriguing and Jack wondered who the sculptor could possibly be? Who could know Rose so well that they would make such realistic statues of her, especially ones that were so purely erotic and carnal? Whoever the artist was, they must have a very good relationship with her for Rose to allow them to view her in the most intimate way.

Wandering even further into the gallery, Jack came upon a section labeled "Captivated" with delightful surprise.

Well, well, well Rose Tyler, Jack mused salaciously, aren't we just the little dominatrix.

Before him sat at least six statues of Rose dominating her male partner, and vice versa, ranging from various angles and kinks. The one closest to him featured the male prostrated before Rose, hands tied behind his back which were attached to a large structure behind him. Rose leaned against what looked like, but wait, that couldn't be right. Rose leaned on what looked suspiciously like the TARDIS console, gently teasing her clit with one hand while the other stroked two fingers between her folds. Mouth hanging open in aroused wonder and eyes drooping so low they were almost closed; her partner looked ready to climax just from watching her tease him. The attention to detail was exquisite as it showed the male's muscles strain at his attempt to get a better view of the work Rose's hands were doing.

Maybe if Jack were a bit more daring, he could try to get some alone time with Rose when the Doctor was not around; alone time with handcuffs. He chuckled. Of course that train of thought was cut off before it could really begin as Jack recalled his earlier conversation with the Doctor; a conversation that indicated the various techniques the Doctor was capable of to make Jack permanently impotent should he ever act on his lustful fantasies involving Rose.

Never mind then; best not to tick off the designated driver.

Another statue to Jack's right displayed Rose blinded-folded and tied down to a bed, her partner teasing her nipples with his tongue and lips. Using his forefinger and thumb, the male gently pinched Rose's clit forcing her hips to arch as best they could off the bed and into his hand. A sculpture in the very far corner of the room had the male handcuffed to pole as Rose lay between his thighs. Though her hair obscured the view a bit, Jack could see her mouth wrapped around the male's member; cheeks hollowed as she sucked him. Her partner strained against his bonds as he came, a small bit of semen leaking out of Rose's mouth.

Oh lord, Jack thought, he was going to need someone tonight. Those two were sending him into sexual overdrive.

Speaking of someone, Jack spotted a tall man off to the side of the gallery looking at one statue in particular. Sashaying his way over to him, Jack put on his most winning smile as he came to stand of to the side of sculpture, hoping to catch the eye of the handsome fellow.

"Breathtaking, aren't they?" Jack was surprised when the man spoke first.

"Oh indeed, simply breathtaking." Not even looking at the statue, Jack let his eyes take in his potential bedmate for the night.

"The statue," the man turned his gaze towards Jack, laughter in his eyes, "is simply captivating. This one is my absolute favorite." The man looked back at sculpture and smiled. There was something familiar about this man that made Jack all the more intrigued by him.

Jack tore his eyes from the gentleman to see what he was talking about.

He gasped ever so slightly.

This sculpture was a mixture between the purest white and the lightest pink that brought out the features of Rose and her partner. It was truly beautiful, but what really stole Jack's breath was the way the two statues simply looked at one another.

Their eyes were only for each other, fingers caressing cheeks intimately, lips grazing lips. They were so in love that even the blind could see it. Straddling his lap, Rose stared at her partner with such awe and wonder Jack could scarcely believe she was only a statue; she seemed so alive. Her expression was reflected by the male, but his features held so much more desperation. The male looked like a starved man; starved for sunlight, starved for food, starved for air. Starved for his mate, for everything she was to him and all he ever needed.

"'Journey's end in lovers meeting.'" The man beside Jack spoke reverently. "Good man, Shakespeare. Absolutely brilliant." Jack stared at the man; there was definitely something very unusual about him.

Something uncanny.

"Who are you?" Jack spoke directly.

The man smiled wistfully. "Oh, just a passerby. Simply had to see the exhibit, nothing quite like it."

"It's beautiful." Jack said distractedly.

"Yes, she is." The man whispered so softly that Jack wasn't certain that he really heard him.

This man was an enigma; so much like the Doctor that, if Jack didn't know any better, he might have mistaken him for the Time Lord.

"Well! Unfortunately I am on a bit off a schedule; need to take care of some other statues that are not as…" The man paused briefly, his eyes softening as they took in Rose's visage one last time, "captivating as these." The man reluctantly began to walk away when Jack stopped him.

"Wait! I never caught your name." Even if he didn't get to bed the man like he'd planned, he at least wanted to know who he was.

"Me? Oh, name's Smith, John Smith." The man smiled goofily.

"John Smith, huh? An uncommonly, common name. Well, Mr. Smith, you have excellent taste." Jack gave John his trademark smile and a wink, to which John laughed.

"Why thank you. I only take the best." Jack was slightly confused by that last statement, but brushed it off as merely John's eccentricity. "Oh, and John?"

"Yes?" John turned back to face the Captain again.

"Nice bowtie."

That caused John to smile brightly as he tweaked his bowtie. "Bowties are cool. Goodbye, Jack Harkness."

"Goodbye, John Smith." Jack watched as the tall, gangly man swaggered off to another part of the museum. Only when John had disappeared completely did Jack realize that the enigmatic man had used his name. Upon making this discovery Jack took off after him, searching all over the gallery. However, he was unable to find John, if that even was his real name. Jack was stunned, really and truly stunned. After showing up to a museum that featured erotic statues of a Miss Rose Tyler and then watching her and the Doctor take off for some "alone time" in the TARDIS, and then finally meeting a man that knew Jack, but Jack did not know him; this was shaping up to be a very strange day.

And his day was made even stranger when Jack noticed a statue against the wall by the double doors leading to a different exhibit. It seemed very out of place, completely unlike all the other statues.

This one seemed ominous and almost dangerous but that was impossible, it was just a statue. All arousal that he had felt before vanished the instant he saw it. Its creepy stare made Jack shiver; he had the sudden urge to leave, to just run away as fast as he could.

Jack suddenly remembered what the man, John Smith, had said. Something about taking care of some other statues.

Jack looked at the statue warily, surprised that he was feeling so threatened by something that was meant to be peaceful and welcoming.

The statue of an angel.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: I have not abandoned this story! Sorry, everyone, school kept me busy these past couple months, but good news! I've got a new chapter for you. =D Feedback is wonderful, so please let me know what you think. If there are any errors, please let me know and I'll fix them. Enjoy! :)

**Also**: I have fixed Rose's magically disappearing underwear. Sorry about that.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose stumbled into the TARDIS, tugging at each other's clothes. They were barely through the door when the Doctor pushed Rose up against a coral strut. Dipping his head down, he captured her in a punishing kiss. He ran his tongue along the seam of her lips and she opened her mouth without hesitation. The Doctor couldn't suppress a moan from escaping at the feel of Rose's tongue against his, so soft and pliable.

She pushed the Doctor's jacket from his shoulders, trying to remove as many layers between them as possible to get at the cooler skin beneath. Rose let out a groan as he began nibbling along her neck, using his tongue to sooth the little marks. She felt him smirk as he nuzzled his nose below her ear. Not one to be outdone, Rose reached down and cupped the Doctor through his jeans. He breathed in sharply and growled in response, sucking hard on a particular spot on her neck. There would be a mark there later letting everyone know who gave it to her.

The Doctor snuck a hand down the front of Rose's pants and traced the line where her knickers met skin. She gasped slightly at the feel of his calloused fingertips so close to where she wanted them to be. Seeing the look of pure lust on her face, he dipped his fingers inside her knickers just skimming the curls there. Rose gasped and arched into him, he was there, right above her clit. So close.

Smirking, the Doctor brushed one finger against her nub and she bucked. Gasping at the stimulation, Rose pushed against his hand, wanting more friction. His breathy laugh at her desperation made her pout, unhappy that she was the only one getting teased. She popped the button of his jeans and started tugging at his zipper. The Doctor's hand not buried between Rose's legs grabbed her wandering fingers before she could fully pull his zipper down. He leaned in close, letting his fingers continue their dance on her clit.

"Not yet." His breath was hot against her ear. "Come with me." Removing his hand from her knickers, the Doctor pulled Rose down one a series of corridors before stopping in front of a large, ornate wooden door. There were circular patterns all over the door just like in the console room. She could only assume that it was his room and as the Doctor pushed the door open, she discovered that she was right.

There was not a ceiling above their heads but an open view of the night sky. It took her breath away. The Doctor saw her awed expression and smiled warmly, his arousal pushed away for a moment.

"It reflects the sky outside the TARDIS without that pesky light pollution to drown it out."

Rose shivered at his husky voice as it washed over her and, had it not been for her desperate desire to tear his clothes off, she could have stared at the constellations for hours.

"This ship never ceases to amaze me in the most wonderful ways." She commented, finally tearing her eyes away from the ceiling above. She stared hotly at the Doctor, but it was not just a lustful gaze. She put every ounce of love she had for this man next to her in her expression. She wanted him to know that this was not just going to be a onetime thing; she wanted to spend every night on the TARDIS in his arms.

The Doctor released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding; reaching up he cupped her face gingerly.

He wanted her. Not just tonight, but all nights. He wanted to lose himself in her, in the warmth of her touch. Her kindness had been his saving grace. She had been his saving grace. He never wanted to lose her, not after having just a small taste of all she offered. He didn't know if he'd survive, not after all he's already lost.

Rose nuzzled into his palm, kissing his thumb as it grazed her lips.

Oh, she burned for him. Every cell in her body was drawn to this enigmatic man and his fantastical time machine. She loved him; she knew that now more than ever. She loved this crazy Time Lord with his ears and goofy smile and beautiful blue eyes. And tonight she was going to show him just how much.

The Doctor sucked in a breath as Rose nipped at his fingers while giving him a saucy look. He groaned.

"Rose, if we do this, I can't go back. I can't go back to being just platonic with you. This," he swallowed roughly as he tried to conjured the right words to say, "this is not just going to be sex, not that this could ever just be sex with you. It's so much more."

He was scared, terrified actually. He laid it out for her to see, needing her to know that this would not just be tonight. He couldn't handle her rejection in the morning if it was.

"There is also another aspect to Time Lord intimacy than just physical, my race is telepathic, Rose. Although we don't explicitly need to have a mental connection to, er, perform, it makes the experience that much more enjoyable for us if we do." She looked a little confused by this confession, so he tried to explain it better. "Basically, the sharing of minds is much more intimate for a Time Lord than touching skin."

Rose considered what he was saying, it was a little difficult to wrap her mind around and she would be lying if she said that she wasn't a little apprehensive about it.

"Will it hurt?" She questioned hesitantly. As much as she wanted to be everything with him, there might only be so much she could do for him as a human.

"No, it may be a little overwhelming at first, but it won't hurt. I would never hurt you like that." And he meant it. Hurting Rose was something he would never do; she was too precious to him.

Rose licked her lips, watching as his eyes zeroed in on her mouth. She could see how much this meant to him and knew that he would be there to guide her through it.

She stared him in the eye, trying to convey exactly what she was feeling.

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

She nodded, it would take some getting used to, but if it made him happy she would do it.

"It's not just pleasurable for me Rose. Like I said, it's very intimate. It's a connection of our very beings, you'll feel what I feel; both mentally and physically." He hoped she wouldn't be scared away by this knowledge, but she needed to know everything up front. Now more than ever.

"Okay. You'll be there with me, right?"

"Yes. Always."

Grinning, she rose up on her tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Unlike when they came barging into the TARDIS earlier, there was no fevered rush to this kiss. No, this was a promise.

Pulling away, they looked at each other for a moment, letting it soak in before the Doctor's gaze darkened as the wild desire from earlier returned. The look in his eyes shook her right down to her core; she needed him. Now.

Carefully, the Doctor backed Rose towards the open canopied bed in the middle of the room until her knees hit the mattress. A gentle nudge was all it took for Rose to fall back on the duvet with her legs hanging off the side. She gave the Doctor a seductive smile. He leaned over her and started unbuttoning her jeans, peeling them off her slowly along with her knickers. Her heady scent of arousal filled his lungs as he crouched down between her thighs. Picking up her left ankle, he started kissing his way up her leg, not breaking eye contact at all. Rose's breath quickened at the sensation of his lips against her skin. He left little love bites here and there, soothing them with his tongue.

Letting out a gasp, Rose dug her fingers into the mattress as she felt the first swipe of his tongue against her folds. Although she couldn't see it, Rose imagined the smug grin on his face as she writhed under his attentions. It was when his nose brushed against her clit when she bucked. The Doctor's arm came up to hold her hips down as he continued to tease her with his mouth.

The little noises she made as he swirled his tongue around her sensitive nub caused the Doctor's ego to inflate. When he finally had her teetering on the edge, he stopped, eliciting a cry of disappoint from Rose.

She had been so close!

Laughing, the Doctor stood up and removed his shirt. Rose took in his slightly muscular frame, whimpering a bit. He was gorgeous. Leaning over her again, this time the Doctor grabbed the edges of her shirt and helped her tug it over her head. Lying back down, clad only in her bra, Rose started to knead her breasts through the fabric. As the Doctor took off his jeans and pants, she let her hand dip between her thighs letting her fingers replace what his tongue had been doing.

Oh no, not tonight. That was his job.

He pulled both of her hands away from her body and reached behind her back to unhook her bra. Now she was completely bare to him, and he to her. Rose scooted up the bed as the Doctor crawled between her legs, planting him right against her core. She gasped as she felt his length press firmly against her folds. Reaching down, Rose wrapped her fingers around his base and gave him a stroke. He thrust into her hand, shuddering all over.

He captured her hand and intertwined their fingers while doing the same with her other. He lined up with her entrance and looked into her eyes, seeking approval. She nodded and the Doctor pushed into her slowly until he filled her completely. They both groaned at the sensation. Rose felt so full, it was pure bliss. The Doctor caught her in a kiss, allowing time for her to adjust to his size.

"Rose before we go any further you need to know that once we've made the telepathic connection if there is anything, anything at all, that you don't want me to see, imagine a door or a wall blocking it. I'll know to avoid it." Rose nodded absently, still caught up in the feel of him.

His first few thrusts were agonizingly slow for Rose, but he filled her so completely each time that she felt that she might orgasm long before he does. She felt him lightly tap her head; he was making sure she was ready. She nodded and closed her eyes as she felt a strange probing sensation at the back of her mind. At first it was merely colors and strange sensations but the further he entered the more distinct each feeling became. And then he was there, she could feel him in her head. She didn't know how to explain but oh!

Somehow he'd managed to find a—oh! Yes! God yes!—an erogenous zone in her mind. That was certainly different. He had said that the mental and physical aspects of telepathy were connected during sex, but this was amazing. Her entire body hummed with excitement and arousal and something else that she just couldn't pin down. The Doctor picked up the pace; rocking against her while he plunged into her mind. She chose not to close any doors or put up any walls. She trusted him.

Rose wanted the Doctor to see just how much she loved him.

The Doctor was awestruck, his eyes still closed as he caressed her mind. "Oh Rose, you're beautiful." He could feel her; feel how much she cared about him. The fact that she cared so deeply for someone as broken as him was indescribable. He wanted nothing more than to bask in her warmth and let it sooth the painful memories he struggled with everyday.

He loved this woman. This amazingly wonderful human being. He loved his Rose.

Rose wrapped her legs around the Doctor's waist to hook her ankles together, pushing her hips up to meet the Doctor's thrusts. With the added dimension of having the Doctor in her head as well as in her body, she could feel her climax approaching very quickly.

The Doctor felt the tendrils of Rose in his own mind, stroking the pleasure zones in a way only she could. Grasping onto the headboard, he shifted their angle a bit to get more leverage. Oh, it felt so good.

Rose gasped as he slide even deeper than before; she was close, so very close. His thoughts were working her from inside out, surrounding her with his presence.

It only took a few more hard strokes and Rose screamed out a release so strong she thought she passed out for a second. The Doctor tumbled over the edge just seconds later. He collapsed to the side of her, slowly receding from her mind.

Rose's body hummed with pleasure, but she groaned at the loss of having him in her head. It felt better than anything she had ever experienced.

The Doctor was having similar thoughts. He didn't want to leave the sanctuary of her memories, but she wasn't used to it and he didn't want to exhaust her too much. He had plans for tonight.

Rose snuggled into his side as the Doctor rolled onto his back, laying her head on his chest.

"That was," Rose couldn't think of what to say, there weren't any words that could explain what had just happened, "wow. Is it always like that?"

"Yes, is that okay?"

Rose gave him her tongue-touched smile. "As long as you do it again, it is."

"Oh no, I've made you insatiable."

"You bet! I might even keep you up all night. Think you can keep up?"

He growled as he rolled on top of her, hands on either side of her shoulders, his lower half rocking against her hips. "Keep up? I've got over 900 years of experience, Rose, I'll more than keep up."

"You think you're so impressive."

With a filthy grin, the Doctor nuzzled against her ear. "And you're going to find out just how 'impressive' I really am."

And she did, learning quite a few new things along the way.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Okay, I was really apprehensive about posting this chapter because the plot felt a bit too, I don't know, weird I guess. Maybe it's a bit more wibbly-wobbly than I wanted it to be, who knows. Anyway, here is chapter 4. Please note that this story is un-betaed so if there are any errors please let me know and I'll fix it. Feedback is greatly appreciated so leave a comment or two. Enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters.

* * *

Jack was walking briskly through the different exhibits in the museum, searching for the elusive "John Smith." The man was a complete mystery to Jack; how could he have known who he was? Unfortunately for Jack, the museum was rather massive and made it incredibly difficult to search for someone who should have stood out, what with his tweed jacket and bowtie.

Making a growl of frustration, Jack leaned up against a wall near the restrooms.

A soft grunt came from inside the men's room that caught Jack's attention. Jack opened the door slowly, hoping that he didn't startle the person inside.

Surprise covered Jack's face at the pair of legs dangling out of the venting about the sinks.

"Oh come on! I just reprogrammed you this morning, relatively speaking. You should work now!" The man spluttered angrily as a crackling noise came from inside the air duct he was currently wedged into.

As the man continued to ramble angrily at whatever device he must have up there, Jack enjoyed the nice view of his derriere.

Jack smirked; it was a well rounded one at that.

The man in the vent gave one final curse before he tried to wiggle himself free from the duct; which he probably discovered was much harder to do than he first believed.

He was stuck.

Jack tried not to laugh at the strange image, but a small huff of air managed to escape him.

The man froze. "I know you're out there, Jack Harkness. Now stop ogling my bum and help me get down."

He flailed his legs a bit in an inefficient attempt to free his torso and Jack couldn't hold it in anymore and just burst out laughing at the strange man and his antics. As his laughter died down, he sauntered over to the trapped "John Smith" and grabbed hold of the wiggling legs, careful not to get hit in the face with the other man's boots.

"So," Jack grunted as he helped John down from the air duct, "what are you doing in here, John Smith?"

Jack shifted his hold around John's waist as he popped out and almost fell to the ground. Stepping onto the countertop, John jumped to ground and did a little twirl, causing his tweed jacket to flare out a bit. When John finally stopped in front of him, Jack guffawed at the sight.

John's bangs and bowtie were singed.

He frowned at Jack and looked in the mirror. John gasped. "Oh dear, that, that's not good and I just got this bowtie too."

John pouted and shifted the mechanism in his hands so he could try to salvage what was left of his bowtie and semi-burnt hair.

Jack analyzed the object in the man's hands, noting its very unusual shape and ridiculous amount of buttons. "Sooo, might I ask who you really are, how you know my 'name,' and why you were hanging out in an air duct? Not that I minded the view, of course." he flirted.

John stopped fiddling with his hair and turned slowly to address Jack, a strange expression on his face. After mumbling something incoherently, John sighed. "Well, you are Captain Jack Harkness, or at least that's the name you go by, former Time Agent and conman from the 51st century. I met you a long time ago and you already know who I am and yet you don't, but you'll figure it out. And I was trying to get this piece of junk to work, but it's being unusually difficult. Any other questions?"

Jack was baffled; that didn't answer anything! "But _how_ do you know who I am? I don't recognize you at all."

"Well of course you don't! You've only just met this new me. Well, you also met the old, old me not too long ago."

There was a small silence as Jack put the pieces together. "Doctor?"

He received a bright smile from the man leaning against the countertop. "Hello." the Doctor said as he wiggled his fingers at Jack.

"Well, that's…" Jack trailed off, not sure how to end that sentence. What could he say?

_'__Oh, hi Doc, nice new face, and body. Did you change your hair recently?'_

"Ugh, so the legend is true? Time Lords being able to change shape, that is?"

"Yup! Out with the old and in with the new." He smirked, but there was a tinge of sadness behind those old eyes.

Laughing a bit, the Doctor pushed away from the sinks. "Well, enough men's room gossip, much work to do." He strolled over to the door, only stopping to give Jack a look. "Well?"

Jack stood stock still, gaping at him. "Well what?"

"Well, are you coming? I bet you are just dying to know what I'm doing here and what I've got planned. Am I right?"

Shaking out of his stunned stupor, Jack followed the Doctor out of the men's restroom back towards the Rose Exhibit.

"Ugh, hey Doc, there is something I think you should know…"

"Oh, I already know about the Rose statues seeing as I was just in there and I first saw them in my ninth form and really, I made—ah, well that's for another time."

Jack grabbed the Doctor's shoulder to get his full attention. "I meant to say that there was one statue that I don't think was a part of the collection. It was really creepy and I could swear it was staring at me."

The Doctor's face turned grim. "That's because it was." he said solemnly.

"What do you mean?"

"That statue you saw, it wouldn't have happened to be an angel, would it?"

"Yeah, actually it was. What is it?"

The Doctor stopped just steps away from the exhibit's doors, pulling Jack aside. "There are legends, Jack, legends of statues that move. You know what they are, even if you won't admit it."

Jack swallowed around the lump of terror lodged in his throat. "Weeping Angels." he rasped out. "They were supposed to be ghost stories, like the boogey man. They are real?"

The Doctor nodded. "Very much so and I need your help to get rid of them."

Unable to get over the shock of discovering that a creature made of nightmares was actually real, Jack simply stared at the Doctor. "What…how…" He couldn't even form a full sentence. Jack had seen a lot in his life, but not something like this. These creatures were legends for a reason; they were so horrible that most of the universe relegated them to the stuff of bad dreams and nothing more.

"Jack, please. There is so much else going on other than the Weeping Angels and I really need your help. I…" He stopped, letting a bit of emotion show. At that moment, the Doctor's eyes appeared ancient compared to his new young face. "I lost her, Jack. And I don't mean she died. I lost her. Something took her from me and set loose a bunch of distractions to keep me away, such as these weeping angels. Please Jack, help me."

The desperation in the Doctor's voice spurred Jack's resolve. Grabbing both sides of the Doctor's face, Jack leaned in close and reassured the man. "I'll help you. We'll get her back. 'Her' being Rose, I assume?"

The Doctor chuckled mirthlessly. "Who else? She is rather jeopardy friendly."

Jack patted the Doctor's face lightly in a soothing manner and stepped away. "So, what's the plan? Oh wait, let me guess, you don't have one?"

A quirk of the Doctor's eyebrows told Jack that he was wrong, for once. "Actually, that's what the Rose statues are for. They are, as you say, my plan."

Furrowing his eyes in confusion, Jack asked, "What do the statues have to do with the Weeping Angels?"

"Everything." The Doctor looked around a bit before he leaned in and whispered, "It's what the statues are made of. It is believed that the stone used in the Rose statues is similar to the Weeping Angels. It is able to retain potential energy, that which the Weeping Angels feed off of, but it's not enough for the Angels to survive on. Think of it as kind of a midnight snack."

Jack was completely confused; statues that were the same as Weeping Angels, or really similar at least. "How is that possible? No one even knows where the Weeping Angels came from, how could anyone possibly know if this stone was the same material?"

"They don't; it's just a belief. Truth is this stone was mined from a planet that was destroyed in the Time War, so not many people remember it even exists. The stone acts as a conductor for potential energy and this entire museum is sitting on a rift in time and space, much like the one in Cardiff. The statues can amplify the energy given off by the rift and draw the Weeping Angels to it."

"Like a beacon?"

"Yup! They see a free meal, but as soon as they've finished off the energy coming from the statues they'll start going after the people of this planet, which is why I'm here."

"Wait, but the rift should be limitless, right? It keeps producing energy."

"Yes, but the statues can only withstand so much energy conducting through them before they start to break down, slowly eroding away. It's similar to overcharging a battery. These statues are used to taking in subtle energy flows, natural ones, but the rift is too strong so they can't spend too much time around it. The Rose statues have only been here for one day."

"What?! How? They were supposed to be one of the greatest collections around and you're saying that they've only been here for 24 hours."

"Pretty much, yeah." The Doctor curled his lip mischievously. "I have my ways. Remember, time machine."

The smug look on the Doctor's face made Jack feel a bit hot and bothered; if only the man wasn't so in love with Rose Tyler. Oh well, he'd just have to settle with flirting shamelessly. Nothing was quite as fun as making the Doctor blush, even if it was only in a nonsexual way.

"But that doesn't explain why the statues are of Rose. Why is it that you allowed some other man to not only become intimate with Rose, but also display her for everyone to see?" Jack asked, although he probably already knew the answer to the identity of the male. "That's not like you at all."

The Doctor laughed outright at this one. "Oh, but there's something else about these statues that I haven't mentioned yet. You see, the time surrounding these statues has been slowed down quite a bit; another little trick of mine. Tell me Jack, what details do you remember about the statues? What sexual positions did they use? Expressions on the faces?"

Jack tried to remember, but it seemed that the memories surrounding the Rose statues were blurred. "I remember…I don't know. How…"

The Doctor smiled mysteriously. "That, my friend, is because these statues are very unique; they can take on the intention of the carver. The artist behind these magnificent pieces only wanted two people to remember these statues, the two people they were meant for. The only reason you hadn't forgotten them immediately was because I slowed their time down, but that only slows the process. Eventually, you will only have a vague memory of walking through a gallery; a gallery that possessed some statues that you just weren't very interested in, so much so that you forgot what they looked like."

"But how…I don't understand, how is that possible?"

Readjusting his bowtie, the Doctor looked around. "There are some things, Jack, that even I can't explain. The properties of the stone baffle even me, but it is amazing. You know, the statues seem so alive that sometimes it seems like they can move. I could swear that some of those statues were in different positions when they were first carved, but now…" A curious twinkle appeared in the Doctor's eye. "Oh well, maybe I'll explain the rest to you some other time, but right now we have to start setting up the trap."

"Trap? And how do you plan to do that? Legend says that Weeping Angels only move when they are not being observed."

The Doctor held up the device in his hand. "Just you wait, Jack Harkness."


End file.
